vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and April
The relationship between Supernatural Hunter Jeremy Gilbert and human April Young. Jeremy and April met up at Mystic Falls High School where they became friends. Early History Jeremy and April have known each other since they were younger. They most likely met through Elena, as she babysat April when she was a child. Season Four In Memorial, Jeremy and April met for the first time since April was sent off to boarding school when she returned to her hometown to enroll at Mystic Falls High School following the death of her father. It was revealed that the two were close childhood friends, and April seemed very nervous and awkward around Jeremy. In The Killer, the two of them, along with Matt Donovan, were held captive by Connor Jordan, a member of the Brotherhood of the Five, in the Mystic Grill. April was terrified as a result of being unaware of the supernatural presence in Mystic Falls, but Jeremy and Matt were both aware that they were taken hostage in order to lure their vampire friends and family into a trap. Once they were all rescued, April was compelled by Caroline to forget about the events of the day, and Jeremy, feeling guilty about April being taken hostage and having her memories erased, gave her his vervain bracelet to prevent any more vampires from compelling her. In My Brother's Keeper, Jeremy was originally April's escort to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, which she was nominated for, but he ended up missing it due to the urge to kill vampires that arose following his activation as a vampire hunter in the Brotherhood of the Five. Matt ended up taking Jeremy's place as April's escort for the opening dance of the pageant. This arrangement echoed the previous year's pageant, where Damon stepped in as Elena's escort when she was stood up by Stefan, who had been overcome by his bloodlust following his relapse into drinking human blood. In Stand By Me, April called the Gilbert House to try to get in touch with Jeremy, as she had been unable to get a hold of him for several days. Elena, who was overwhelmed with grief following Jeremy's death at Silas' (and, indirectly, Katherine's) hands, abruptly informed her that Jeremy was dead before hanging up the phone, leaving April confused and shocked. Trivia * At the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, April was originally planned to be escorted by Jeremy. * Jeremy gives April his vervain bracelet to prevent vampires from compelling her. * April was the first person to be told about Jeremy's death after she called his house to try to contact him. When she asked where he was, Elena responded, "Jeremy's not here. He's dead," before finally hanging up. ** It was this phone call to Elena about Jeremy's whereabouts that finally breaks through her sense of denial and convinces Elena that her brother is truly dead. * April has not appeared on the show since Season 4's Pictures of You. Since Jeremy wasn't resurrected by Bonnie until several episodes later in Graduation, April's last official interaction with Jeremy was in My Brother's Keeper. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship